Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland
(274.925.095 US-Dollar)Box Office Mojo, 08.12.2009 |ann=http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=377 |tomato=http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spirited_away/ |zero=http://www.zerochan.net/Spirited+Away |gw=http://www.ghibliworld.de/wp/index.php/tag/chihiros-reise-ins-zauberland/ |bew-mal=8,9/10 |bew-ann=8,9/10 |bew-tomato=95% |bew-imdb=8,5/10 }} Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland ist ein sehr bekannter Animefilm, der viele Auszeichnungen gewonnen hat. Trailer 330px|center Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Die Geschichte handelt von dem kleinen Mädchen Chihiro Ogino, welches, auf der Autofahrt zu ihrem neuen Zuhause mit ihren Eltern, in einer anderen Welt landet - in der Menschen nicht sehr angesehen sind. Chihiros Eltern stolpern auf einen verlassenen Vergnügungspark und nehmen ohne schlechtes Gewissen das bereitgestellte Essen eines Straßen-Restaurant zu sich. Ungeahnt haben sie den Zorn der einheimischen nachtaktiven -Geister auf sich gezogen. Der Junge Haku trifft Chihiro und warnt sie, vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit diesen Ort zu verlassen. Doch als Chihiro zu ihre Eltern eilt, werden diese zur Strafe des unerlaubten Essens in Schweine verwandelt. Sofort reagiert Haku und bringt das Mädchen im Badehaus der Hexe Yubaba unter. Hier baden die achtmillionen Geister und Götter. Das Mädchen muss hier arbeiten, sie wird auf verschiedene Weisen auf die Probe gestellt und von der Hexe ihres Namens beraubt, damit sie, sofern sie ihren wahren Namen vergisst, nicht zurück in ihre Welt kann. Der Gehilfe der Hexe Haku sagt ihr dies aber und verhindert so, dass Chihiro ihren wahren Namen vergisst. Charaktere → Siehe Charaktere aus dem Film Kreaturen → Siehe Kreaturen aus dem Film Spiritedaway sm05.jpg|Elevator Küken .PNG|Küken Shikigami.png|Papiervogel Carbon.jpg|Rußmännchen Rotes Wesen.PNG|Ushioni Rote Kreaturen mit Fechern.PNG|Kasuga Onama.png|Onama Chihirosreiseinszauberland3 178 96 90.jpg Synchronisation → Siehe Die Stimme aus dem Film Produktion Jeden Sommer verbringt Hayao Miyazaki in den Bergen mit seiner Familie. Er will einen Film für ein 10-jähriges Mädchen machen, weil er schon Kikis kleiner Lieferservice und Mein Nachbar Totoro für jüngere Kinder gemacht hat. Sodann beschäftige er sich mit -Mangazeitschriften. Jedoch findet er nur Romanze und andere Sachen. Dann entscheidet er sich für eine weibliche Heldin, zu der die Mädchen aufsehen könnenInterview mit Hayao Miyazaki über Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland auf Nausicaa.net (11.Juli 2001).Zitat von Hayao Miyazaki: I created a heroine who is an ordinary girl, someone with whom the audience can sympathize. It's not a story in which the characters grow up, but a story in which they draw on something already inside them, brought out by the particular circumstances. I want my young friends to live like that, and I think they, too, have such a wish. Übersetzung: Ich schuf eine Heldin, die ein gewöhnliches Mädchen ist, mit der man mitfühlen kann. Es ist keine Geschichte, wo die Charaktere erwachsen werden, sondern eine Geschichte, in der sie auf Innerliches lenkt, durch besondere Umstände herbeigeführt. Ich will, dass meine jungen Freunde so leben, und ich denke, dass sie auch diesen Wunsch haben. Themen Feminismus Chihiro ist die Heldin im Film. Neben Chihiro haben Lin und Yubaba einen starken Charakter. Yubaba führt sogar ein Badehaus. Fliegen Das Fliegen symbolisiert das Entkommen der Schwerkraft - Das Fliegen verleiht einem die Freiheit. Haku kann sich in den Drachen Ryuu verwandeln und fliegen. Das zeigt, dass er frei sein sollte. Jedoch ist er an Yubaba gebunden. Als der verwöhnte Bou in eine dicke Maus verwandelt wurde, konnte er ohne die Hilfe von Yu sich nicht weit fortbewegen. Dies schränkte seine Bewegungsmöglichkeit ein, jedoch ist er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer gefangen und konnte die Welt anders sehen. Somit ist er frei im Geiste. Gut und Böse Die Heldin Chihiro kämpft nicht gegen ihre Feinde, sondern gewinnt sie als ihre Verbündete durch ihr gutes Verhalten. Viele böse Charaktere wurden zu Chihiros Verbündete. Haku wird von vielen MItarbeitern im Badehaus missbillig betrachtet, weil er die rechte Hand von Yubaba ist. Jedoch ist er stets hilfsbereit für Chihiro. Kinder Hauptthema des Films ist Chihiros Reise und das Erwachsenwerden. Chihiro wird von allem getrennt, was sie bisher kannte. Auf ihrer Reise wird sie erwachsen. Im japanischem Titel taucht das Wort kamikakushi auf. Es ist eine japanische Erzählung, in der man versucht das Verschwinden von Menschen zu erklären. Es symbolisiert den geistigen Tod der jetzigen Welt. Als Chihiro aus der Geisterwelt rauskam, smybolisierte es die geistige NeugeburtReider, Noriko T. "Spirited Away: Film of the Fantastic and Evolving Japanese Folk Symbols." Film Criticism 29.3: 4–27. Academic OneFile. Gale. February 11, 2009. Yubaba stehlte Chihiros Namen, um das Kind in ihr zu beseitigen. So wurde sie zu einer Erwachsene. Auf ihre durchläuft sie den und erhält so ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Somit schuf sie sich eine neue IdentitätSatoshi, Ando. "Regaining Continuity with the Past: Spirited Away and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Bookbird 46.1: 23–29. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Marxismus und Geldliebe Die Nachtteile der Geldliebe wird an Ohngesicht und Yubaba deutlich. Yubaba vernachlässigt ihre Familie, weil sie zu sehr mit der Arbeit beschäftigt ist. Ohngesicht konnte alle Mitarbeiter im Badehaus mit seinem Geld aus Schlamm verführen. Er wurde wie ein König behandelt und er hat die Mitarbeiter sogar verspeist. Da Chihiros Eltern in Schweine verwandelt wurden, nachdem sie unerlaubt im Straßenrestaurant gegessen haben, zeigt dass die Liebe nach materiellen Dingen nichts Gutes verheißt. Power of Love Als Kamaji sah, dass Chihiro den verletzten Haku hilft, meint er, dass Chihiro in Haku verliebt sei. Umwelt Der Film kritisiert die moderne japanische Gesellschaft mit der UmweltverschmutzungNapier, Susan J. "Matter Out of Place: Carnival, Containment and Cultural Recovery in Miyazaki's Spirited Away." Journal of Japanese Studies 32.2: 287–310. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Chihiro versucht ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen. Das sagt aus, dass Japan wieder an ihre frühere Werte erinnern sollSatoshi, Ando. "Regaining Continuity with the Past: Spirited Away and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Bookbird 46.1: 23–29. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Das Badehaus ist ein Ort der physischen Reinheit. Jedoch ist sie geistig unreinThrupkaew, Noy. "Animation Sensation: Why Japan's Magical Spirited Away Plays Well Anywhere." American Prospect 13.19: 32–33. Academic OneFile. Gale. February 11, 2009. Das zeigt sich, wie die Mitarbeiter Chihiro behandelnNapier, Susan J. "Matter Out of Place: Carnival, Containment and Cultural Recovery in Miyazaki's Spirited Away." Journal of Japanese Studies 32.2: 287–310. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Der Flussgott wurde so sehr verschmutzt, so dass man ihn nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Die Verschmutzung wurde durch die japanische Gesellschaft verschmutzt. Wasser Das Wasser im Film hat zwei Bedeutungen. Der Regen markiert ein wichtiges Ereignis im Film. Das Wasser im Badehaus hat eine reinigende Funktion. Erfolge Der Anime brachte 274 Millionen Dollar weltweit ein. Somit ist er der erfolgreichste Film Japans und überholte sogar Titanic, was der erfolgreichste Film seiner Zeit warJohnson, G. Allen: "Spirited away top grossing film in Japan" - The San Francisco Chronicle (01.Februar 2009). Der Film belegte in Japan den 9.Platz der meistverkauften DVD im September 2013 (09.-15.09.). Auszeichnungen Der Film hat foölgende Auszeichnungen gewonnen: *52. der Berlinale 2002 (geteilt mit dem Spielfilm Bloody Sunday) *25. s: **Bester Film 2002 **Beste Filmmusik 2002 *21. – Bester asiatischer Film des Jahres 2002 * Film Award 2002 * - Bester Film 2002 *Kinema Junpo - Bester Film 2002 * 2002: **Beste Animationsfilm **Beste Regie **Beste Filmmusik * 2002 * als bester Animationsfilm 2003 * 2003 - Bester Animationsfilm * 2003 - Bester Animationsfilm * 2003: **Beste Animationsfilm **Beste Regie **Beste Filmmusik *Critics' Choice Movie Award 2003 - Beste Animationsfilm *Imagine Film Festival 2003 - Silver Scream Award *DVD Champion in der Kategorie Animation 2004 Veröffentlichungen Nach den Oscarverleihungen lief der Film am 19.06.2003 in deutsche Kinos. Am 03.11.2003 erschien er auf DVD. Kinostarts DVD- und Videoerscheinungen DVD- und Videoerscheinungen: *04.11.2003: Auf Video und DVD (9,99 €) erhältlich. Das Video ist 12 €uro wert und ein Sammlerstück. *26.01.2004: DVD Spezial erhältlich (14,9 €) *31.07.2009: DVD Familien Edition erhältlich (Sammlerstück) Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland-DVD.jpg|Cover der DVD und der VHS chihiro-sp.jpg|Cover des DVD-Spezial-Edition chihiro-sp-inside.JPG|So sieht die DVD-Spezial-Edition von innen aus DVD-Extras Die DVD-Extras sind auf der Bonus-DVD der Spezial-Edition. Ihr INhalt ist: *Französischer Kinotrailer *Making of "Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland" (NTV Special) *Studio Ghibli - Bei der Arbeit *Pressekonferenz in Japan mit Hayao Miyazaki *Making of der Synchronisation: Nina Hagen bei der Arbeit *Kinotrailer deutsch und französisch und deutsche TV Spots *Hayao Miyazaki Biografie Soundtrack → Siehe: Soundtrack zum Film Mediathek Galerie Chiro.jpg Hakuf.jpg Ogblo.jpg Hakuchi2.jpg Bh2.jpg Bh.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Videos thumb|335px|The Name of Life Piano|center thumb|335px|center|Konzert mit Joe Hisaishi Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Supernatural Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Anime